Strip Tease
by BadWolfKaily
Summary: Set between season's 5-6,what happen's when a card game get's a little to friendly? The Scooby Gang play a type of strip poker card game,and they start to have some fun. Spuffy, Willara, Xanya.


Title: Strip Tease

Author:bloody-ink

Rating:PG-13

Disclaimer: Buffy and the rest of the Scooby Gang belong to their creators.

Summary: What happen's when a card game get's a little to friendly? The Scooby Gang play a type of strip poker card game,and they start to have some fun.

A/N: My first Buffy fanfic,I wrote it a long time ago and I just now got up to typing it,I hope you like's.

"Hey,guys,whatcha doing?" asked Buffy walking over to Xander,WIllow,Anya,and Tara.

"We're just about to start a game of strip poker," said Xander shuffling his deck of cards.

"Wanna play?" asked Anya with that blond smile of her's.

"Uh...no!" Buffy stuttered.

"Yeah,ya do, come sit and strip!" Xander patted the chair next to him.

"Come on Buffy it'll be fun," Willow offered a big smile.

"Fine," she gave in and strutted over to the table.

"That's a good girl," Xander smiled.

"But if Dawn and Giles find out I'll so stake you," she gave them one of her serious battle look's.

Then in walk's Spike and seeing that the gang is all gathered he walk's up to them and ask's,"What's the rat pack up to now,eh?"

"We're playing strip poker," Anya just had to blurt that out.

"Really?Yummy,well,from the look's of it one guy and four women doesn't look to fair," a smirk crossed his face as he looked to Buffy.

"That's why I'm Mr. Lucky!" Xander happily smiled.

"Well,I'm not gunna let you get all the luck,so I'm gonna try and even this out a bit," and with a big grin he sat himself right next to Buffy.

"Okay,here's how it goes it's basically that game Bull-shit,if you're caught putting down the wrong number or you accuse someone of putting the wrong number down and it's right you have to strip one article of clothing,understood?" Xander explained the whole concept.

"I thought we were playing poker?" Spike looked a bit upset.

"Yeah,well,I don't know how to play that so we're playing Bull-shit instead," he bashfully said.

"Nerd's," Spike scoffed shaking his head.

"I so resent that," Xander pointed his finger at him.

"Yeah,you're a hot sexy nerd," giggled Anya.

"Anya,honey,this one of those time's where you're not suppose to say stuff like that,alright?" he looked down in shame.

"Okay,can we please get on with the game," pleaded Tara.

"yeah,oh and the first person who get's fully undressed win's and their prize is they get to make out with whoever they want," pervishly said Xander.

"May,you are such a horn-dog," stated Willow.

"Hey,I'm a guy," Xander started to pass out the cards.

"Hey,look naked women," Willow smiled lifting up one of her cards.

"Wow,now we all know you've got a two of hearts and a really big breasted women...," blushed Tara.

"I wouldn't say they're that big," said Spike as his eye's wandered to Tara's breast's.

"Will you stop looking at her like that,she was talking about the card you perv!" ordered Willow.

"Men," scornfully said Buffy.

"Whoa,there's naked chick's on all of these card's," Spike grinned lifting up one of his cards and siding it with Buffy's face,"...and this one look's like Buffy," Spike teased her.

"Hey,hey, don't get any nasty idea's," she warned him.

"To late," Xander and Spike both said at the same time.

"Xander!" yelled Anya hitting him on the arm.

"Only about you, honey," Xander lied.

"Oh,okay,you're so sweet," Anya leaned in and kissed him.

"Anyway's let's start...who has the ace of spades,or a picture of a brunette breasted chicka?" asked Xander.

"Where'd you get these card's from?" asked Spike.

"Internet," said Xander fixing his ," he then looked at his card's.

"So I'll give you the website later?" Xander said.

"Yeah,good," Spike quickly said.

"Um...I want it too," Willow raised her hand.

"Okaaay," Buffy was now annoyed.

"Can we play now?" asked Anya.

"Yeah,I have the ace of spades," said Tara placing the card down in the middle of the table.

"Okay,Spike?" said Xander.

"Two two's," he placed the upside down on top of the ace.

"Four three's," said Buffy putting down her card's.

"One five," said Anya trying not to look so guilty.

"BS.!" yelled Tara.

"Damn you,you...you...wiccan person who like's girl's," said Anya picking up the deck of card's.

"So what ya gunna take off?" asked Xander.

"My sweater," she stood and slipped it off.

"Damn!" he said bummed out.

"Okay,let's continue," said Willow.

"Three sex's...six's,six's...three six's," said Xander.

"Two seven's," said Willow.

"B.S.," said Buffy.

"Oh,great,ya got me," she said.

"I'm gunna take off my sweater too," said Willow taking it off.

"I know what to do," Xander said running over to the heater and putting it on high.

"You know that's not gunna work on ," sarcastically said Spike.

"Yeah,well,it ain't for you...plus,I bet you seeing Buffy show some skin would heat you right up," joked Anya.

Buffy blushed and said," Okay,let's continue."

"One eight," said Tara.

"Four nine's," said Spike.

"Bullshit!" said Willow.

"How'd ya know?" he asked grabbing the deck of cards.

"Cuz I have all four nine's,"she smirked.

"Bloody hell, I'll take off my shirt," he stood and took off his shirt and flung it at Buffy.

"Oh,please," she rolled her eye's and tossed the shirt to the floor.

"Nice ab's," complimented Anya.

"Thank's,I try," he said with a smart-ass smile.

"Naked," coughed Xander.

"It was just that one time," Spike smiled at Buffy.

"Again...oh,please," Buffy scoffed again.

"Oh,you know you like 'em," he smirked.

"Anyways! Two nine's," Buffy put her card's down on the table.

"Bullshit!" eagerly said Spike.

"Fine,ya got me," she said picking back up her card's,"I don't have a sweater so I'll take off a shoe."

"You know you're a real tease,slayer," Spike said disappointed.

"Yeah,I know I've been waiting forever to see what's under there,ever since high school," Xander interrupted.

"Xander!" again yelled Anya.

"What?" he questioned.

"Okay, one ten," said Anya.

"Three jack's," said Xander.

"B.S.," said Tara.

"Oh,ya got me, I guess I'll take off my shirt," he stood and took it off.

"Four queen's," said Willow placing her cards down on the pile.

"B.S.," smirked Tara.

"Darn ya knew," flirted Willow,"Since I'm not ashamed or embarassed to show my body off I'm going to take off my shirt," she slid out of her shirt,exposing her bra and well just her bra.

"Now we're getting some action," said Xander high fiving Spike.

"Tch,men," said Tara rolling her eye's.

"Okey-dokey,one king," smiled Tara.

"You're turn," Buffy said to Spike.

"Oh,okay, three ace's said Spike.

"Two one's," said Buffy laying her card's on top of the pile.

"B.S.," said Anya.

"Damn!" Buffy collected her cards,"Okay,I'm only going to do this because I like to see Spike drool," she smirked and took off her shirt.

"Oh,my god,I have seen the light!" said Xander stareing directly at her breast's.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," said Spike also stareing at them.

"Okey-dokey,two two's," said Anya.

"B.S.," said Willow.

"Yes!" said Anya already taking off her shirt.

"One three," said Xander.

"B.S.!" Buffy spoke up.

"I guess I'll take off my pant's," said Xander standing.

"I hope you're wearing boxer's," said Willow.

"One four," said Willow.

"B.S.," said Tara.

"Nope, sorry, it was one four," said Willow.

"Darn it...I'll take off my shirt as well," she bashfully took it off.

"This my kind of game," smiled Willow.

"Oh,my god,Xander, you're starting to salute," giggled Anya looking down at him.

"Little boy can't control his hormone's," laughed Spike.

"Fuck this!" Xander grabbed Anya and ran to the nearest empty room and locked the door behind them.

"Somebodies going to get happy and it's not me," sighed Willow.

"We can fix that," said Tara taking her by the hand and leading her off to another room.

"Well...I've gotta go," Spike stood grabbing his clothes and putting them back on,he started toward's the door,"Later,slayer."

Before he reached for the door handle he felt a tap on the shoulder,as he turned around Buffy punched him in the face.Grabbing his nose in pain,she pushed him up against the wall and started kissing him. They stumbled up the stair's to her room,furiously kissing, they quickly locked the door and fell on the bed.

The next morning all three couples woke up extremely happy,but before sun rise Buffy had kicked Spike out of the house.On her way back to her room she saw the deck of cards lying on the table,she thought about throwing them away but she smirked and stuck them in her pocket,for the next time they might be needed.


End file.
